The Hangover, Vampire Diaries Way
by DeanFan
Summary: What happens when sweet innocent Bonnie wakes up in bed next to Damon Salvatore with a ring on her finger including his? How did it happen and how will it end? Find out.
1. Intro

**THE HANGOVER, VAMPIRE DIARIES WAY**

Bonnie woke up with the worst and only hangover she ever had in her life. Why did she let Elena and Meredith talk her into going to Las Vegas with them?

"_We all need this with everything that has been going on. One night of fun without vampires. Please?" Elena begged her. _

Bonnie groaned and grabbed her head. "I am never drinking again."

What happened next was the least what Bonnie had expected.

"Cheer up, Red. You are one wild birdie when you drink."

She closed her eyes. "This didn't happen." She said and opened her eyes to see Damon Salvatore lying in the same bed next to her! He had his arms stretched behind his head and was without a shirt showing off his man eater body. If he was naked then...She screamed. Why wasn't she wearing any clothes?!

Bonnie quickly tried to cover herself up more with the sheet.

"No point of covering yourself up. It's nothing I haven't seen before," Damon said with his cocky humor.

Bonnie started to hyperventalate.

"Calm down before you have a heart attack." He smirked hearing her heart beat rapidly.

"Please tell me we didn't..."

"You might watch to check out your finger there, red." he said revealing a gold band on his ring finger.

Bonnie swallowed hard. Her eyes slowly darted to her hand seeing a similar ring as Damon's.

"Please tell me we didn't..." Bonnie started but already knew the truth by the smug look on Damon's face.

"We did." He laughed.

_This could not be happening! I'm a vampire's wife!_


	2. Chapter 2

Damon whistled loudly to himself in the lobby earning annoying and irritating glances from humans as he passed by them without a thought.

"You sure are in a shipper mood. Did think you could even whistle." Meredith said walking up to him.

Damon stopped whistling. "I have many talents. Whistling is one of them."

"What are you even doing here? Stalking Elena?"

"You are not my wife, therefore, I don't have to answer to you. I don't answer to anyone." He replied in his cocky tone.

Meredith frowned. "Wife? Who the hell would ever want to marry you?"

"Same goes for you two, bitch." Damon smirked. "Only Alaric can handle your mouth it seems. Isn't dating a teacher against school rules?" He made a tsk sound. "Different strokes..."

Meredith flipped him off with her middle finger. "You're an asshole."

"But a handsome asshole. Don't forget that." He loved getting under Meredith's skin. He had to admit that the girl could definitely hold her own.

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Guess I better go warn Elena that you're here to ruin the fun as usual."

Damon leaned in close. "Not everything is about Elena, Mere."

Meredith snorted. "Yeah, right. Why else would you be here and not back in Fells Church?"

"You have so much to learn. Say hi to Red for me." He said walking away, resuming his whistling.

Meredith looked puzzled as she watched the annoying cocky vampire walk off.

"Why would he bring up Bonnie?" She asked out loud mostly to herself.

**SPN**

"I'm going to catch a train back home." Bonnie said as she sat across from Elena finishing her breakfast.

Elena nearly choked. "Go home? Bonnie we just got here."

"You know I've never been the one for fun."

"But you were so excited as Meredith and I to get away from vampires for awhile."

Bonnie took a bite of bacon. "It doesn't matter where we go. Vampires are everywhere, Elena."s was just

"Don't you think I know that? This was supposed to be a fun weekend."

"It stopped being fun when I woke up this morning," Bonnie muttered under her breath.

"Oh, no."

"Look, Elena, I'm sorry. I just don't have the energy to stay-"

Before Bonnie could finish she felt a pair of cold dead hands covering her eyes.

_No! No! No! This is not happening!_

"Damon, what the hell are you doing here?"

Bonnie felt Damon remove his hands from her eyes and she could see again. She banged her forehead down on the table making the dishes clink against the table.

"Bonnie, are you okay? That looked like it hurt." Elena asked concerned.

Bonnie hit her forehead again.

_Why?_

"I think she's still hungover from last night." Damon smirked.

Bonnie lifted her head up and glared at him.

"How would you know what she did last night?" Elena asked.

"Because I was there."

Bonnie stood up abruptly making her chair fall behind her.

"You okay, Bonnie? You don't look so good." Elena said.

Before either of them knew it, Bonnie couldn't hold down the bile that kept threatening to rise since she first woke up for the day and barfed directly on Damon's shoes.

Elena laughed hysterically at the look on Damon's face as Bonnie continued to throw up on his shoes.

"I just had those polished." Damon said as a matter of fact.

**TVD**

"You can stop laughing now," Bonnie groaned as she had her head over a toilet in their room.

"I wished there was a time machine where I could step into and rewind the past twenty-four hours." Bonnie groaned on the floor.

"It's not that bad. So you got drunk. You are not the first person in the world to do it." Elena said trying to calm her friend down.

"It's worse. I can't remember a thing from last night! Ended up doing something so stupid. Alcohol is evil."

Elena sat down next her friend and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "I thought you were too hungover to remember anything."

Bonnie looked down. "There was evidence when I woke up earlier."

"What did you do?" Elena asked curiously.

Bonnie played with her hands nervously. She knew for sure Elena would hate her for what she did. Elena did love Stefan, but the girl also had strong feelings for his brother, Damon, the jerk that started this whole fiasco.

Why did Damon always have to make everyone miserable?

_Because that's his nature._

_Stupid nature._

"I don't want you to hate me."

"Bonnie, how could I ever hate you? You make everyone around you happy. The world needs more people like you."

"I don't deserve that."

"Yes, you do."

They both turned their heads when they heard Meredith's voice in the room.

"Anyone here?! You are never going to believe who is here." Meredith said out of breath.

"We're in the bathroom." Elena called out.

Meredith came in the bathroom and frowned at the sight of her friends sitting on the floor.

"What are you two doing?"

"Bonnie threw up when she saw Damon here." Elena told her.

Meredith nodded in sympathy for Bonnie. "He has that effect on all of us."

Bonnie smiled a little.

"Wait a second. When did you see Damon?" Meredith asked.

"Downstairs after you left. Bonnie threw up on his shoes." Elena grinned.  
Meredith pouted. "I always miss the good stuff."

"It was pretty funny. His reaction to it was priceless." Elena said laughing.

"If Damon is here, do you think Stefan came with him?" Meredith asked.

"I don't think so. Stefan would have made his presence known." Elena said.

"So, here is the bigger question; What is Damon doing here?"

Bonnie bit her bottom lip as the question hung in the air unanswered. Unknown to them of course.

She was totally, rightfully screwed.

**TVD**

Later that day Bonnie found Damon at the bar. She couldn't help but notice that his ring finger was bare and frowned. _Why don't he have it on when he made such a big deal about it?_

She made her way over to Damon just as he downed his drink.

"I want every detail of what happened last night."

Damon eyed her up and down with that annoying smirk that he was famous for. "Hello, wife of mine. We haven't even been married for twenty-four hours and you're already acting like a nagging one." He was having too much fun with this!

Bonnie on the other hand, wasn't. "Fine! I'll give you one!" She grabbed him by his ear like a bad kid, pulling him away from the bar.

"That actually hurts!" Damon told her squatting her hand away.

"Good! This is going to get settled once and for all!"


End file.
